mucfandomcom-20200215-history
George Large
George "Extra" Large was a high-ranking lieutenant of the Tesco Boys Gang serving as their chief security guard, and their overall head of security. He had also done some work with the London Underground Crime Syndicate as a hired security guard. Biography Not much is known about George's background other than the fact he joined up with the Tesco Boys Gang at a very early age. He was made a security guard, and quickly excelled above all the other security guards, and even gained a promotion as chief security guard. As the head of security, George controlled all of the Tesco Boys Gang's security operations, and guarded all of their Tesco shops with an iron fist. He was so deadly that no rival gang member dared to even say 'hi' to him sometimes. Similar to Mr Big, many stories of George's skills became legendary in the criminal underworld. One story involved George beating up two sweet old ladies who accidentally left their wallet at home, and another involved his brutal killing of a burglar named Rik who tried to break-in while George was on 'holidays'. Due to his skills as a security guard, George became a person of interest for the London Underground Crime Syndicate, and became one of the Syndicate's hired security guards. Meeting with the Pope's George was put in charge of the Tesco Boys Gang's defence against the O'Brady Gang in the fears of an oncoming gang war. He also began interrogating members from rival gangs such as the Pope Crime Family to see if anyone else wanted to mess with the Tesco Boys. After the war with the O'Brady Gang was cancelled due to the sudden death of Matthew McGuire, George went back to his normal life, controlling and protecting the gang's Tesco shops with his iron fist. However, George's interrogations of the Pope Crime Family caused them to feel threatened, and asked for a fight. George, not wanting another gang war on his hands, offered to meet with one of their members to discuss a peace submit. So on the night before some executives were to come to Tesco's for inspection, George set out to meet with Father Lampton, a caporegime of the Pope Crime Family for the peace meeting. George met with Lampton at a small church in the middle of a deserted town going far away from his comfort zone of the local Tesco's. George and Lampton discussed putting an end to all the gang violence by having Lampton talk to his boss about letting things go as George was only doing his duty. Only Lampton was present despite George being told that many members including the Pope himself would be in attendance. Death While George was looking at some grease on the floor, Lampton lunged forward and slit George's nasty throat with a large Kano-styled butcher knife causing him to bleed to death. George died instantly from his blood loss and his body was dumped into the ocean by Lampton's men who arrived soon after. The Tesco Boys Gang didn't receive the news of his death until one week after when they received a freshly cooked fish wrapped in George's bloody shirt in the mail. The message was made clear; "George "Extra" Large is sleeping on the ocean floor." George's death has led to a war between the Tesco Boys Gang and the Pope Crime Family. Personality and traits In a similar fashion to Luca Brasi, former Corleone security guard, George was described as the silent but deadly type. He could handle himself in any fight and always preferred to use his fists in a fight rather than a gun even when his opponents were all armed. George's immense loyalty to the Tesco Boys Gang is similar to Luca Brasi's as well. George's reputation in London's criminal underworld is so well-ferocious, that even the LUCS have heard about him, with Marcus even making the man one of their hired security guards. George, despite his brutality, does not actually kill any of his victims, instead preferring the use of brutal beat downs rather than brutal killings as he shows some mercy and remorse. George rarely speaks to other members of the Tesco Boys Gang, but not because he is shy or anything like that, he just simply has better things to do with his time. Trivia *George's full name is George Large, but many of his work colleagues and people in the underworld refer to him as 'George "Extra" Large.' His actual full name, if he had one, is unknown. **He only lets his close friends call him this, and if anyone who isn't his friend calls him that they gets a surprise and quick visit to the hospital. Get it? No? You idiot! *George shared a lot of similarities with a former Corleone Family security guard Luca Brasi: **Both had a dark reputation in the underworld as savage brutes. ***Both were known as the silent but deadly type. ****Both were known as the most loyal asset of their gang. *****Both were killed by being taken off by surprise. In George's case the killer was Father Lampton while in Luca's it was Luca's Assassin, Bruno Tattaglia and Virgil Sollozzo. ******Both were killed during a meeting with a rival gang. *******Both were incredibly strong and didn't talk much. *George has a weird thing for the letter P for unknown reasons. *He has also worked as a security guard for Harold Saxon from time to time. Gallery Big Tesco Boss.jpg|George protecting one of his Tesco shops. Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:Tesco Boys Gang Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Security Gaurds Category:Original character Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Capos Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Filled with Evil Category:Criminals Category:Giants